ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce
Power Rangers Super Megaforce is the 21st Season of the Power Rangers franchise, and will premiere in Febuary 2014. PLOT: The evil intergalactic Ranzack Empire starts to invade our world. So, all of the Power Rangers teams from previous seasons, join forces to fight Ranzack. Sadly, to end the war, they sacrificed their powers to defeat the entire fleet. Their powers were synthesized into Ranger Keys. Today, a ghost pirate and five orphans picked up those keys, and plan to find ultimate powers for each of those keys, so they can find the greatest treasure in the world. But, when the Ranzack Empire rose up to attack Earth once again, the pirates must call upon the powers of their elders to be the Power Rangers Super Megaforce! RANGERS: Austin/Red Pirate Ranger(played by Stefano Manfredi)- smart-talking leader of the five who wears glasses. Jacob/Blue Pirate Ranger(played by Andrew Garfield)- a master fighter. Abbey/Yellow Pirate Ranger(played by ???)- a smart-alecky tomcat. Nate/Green Pirate Ranger(played by James Wicox)- the team's wimpy mechanic. Sarah/Pink Pirate Ranger(played by Tiffany Yee)- the big sister and the sweetest. Seth/Silver Pirate Ranger(played by Cameron Jebo)- total expert on the previous Power Rangers teams. GEAR: Cell Lock Morpher: cell-phone-like devices that the Rangers use to transform into any Ranger, including the Pirate Rangers. Only the Red Ranger can use that morpher to summon the Red Galleon. Ranger Keys: minature figures that assemble the Pirate Rangers and previous Rangers. They transform into keys, and lock onto morphers to activate certain powers. Scan Caller: Seth's own morpher that can allow him transform into any Ranger it scans. Its buttons are modeled after: Green Power Ranger, White Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Drago Ranger, Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, Rangers Gold and Silver, Gold Samurai Ranger, and Robo Knight. WEAPONS: Power Sais: pirate-sword-like weapons that each Ranger owns. Power Muskets: guns of the Rangers. *Any Ranger Key can plug in both the Sai and Musket for the final blow. Spear Blaster: the Silver Ranger's own weapon that doubles from a trident to a rifle. Galleon Cannon: the Ranger's ultimate weapon modeled after the Red Galleon. VILLAINS: Prince Goro: the commander of Ranzack, and the son of King Zendio. He is very boastful. He lies dead in Vordmax's arms when his robot, as a gift from his father, is destroyed by the Pirate Gigazord. He is Oiles Gil's American counterpart, and is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Vordmax: the chief captain and skilled warrior of Ranzack. He is modeled after a gladiator. He is ultimately destroyed by Pirate Gigazord with assistance from the ultimate powers of Mystic Force, S.P.D., Wild Force, and Ninja Storm. He is Damaras' American counterpart, and is voiced by Corey Burton. Xarna: the empire's only scientist, and the only female. She is destroyed by the Rangers. She is Insarn's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Ironoid: the robotic assassin of Ranzack. He wears a cowl over his face. He is finally defeated by the Blue Ranger in a duel. He is Barizorg's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Arborgs: the captains of the Magnaclones that transform into both motorcycles and even spacecraft. Magnaclones: magnet-headed foot soldiers of Ranzack. Timmy(played by ???): a runaway, abused 11-year-old boy who formed a friendship with Ranzack to make his life better. He got a monster form(the same one as the American counterpart of Basco's monster form), and murdered his entire family and turned to a life of crime like mass murder and armed robbery. Ranzack promises him to find all the ultimate Ranger powers and destroy the Rangers so they can help him take over the world to gain respect. He is armed with the sixth Ranger Keys. His first five were Green Power Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, and Omega Ranger. He then summons White Power Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, White Drago Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, Rangers Gold and Silver, Gold Samurai Ranger, and Robo Knight to defeat Nathan's crew and abduct them for ransom over the Ranger Keys. Timmy fails at that mission. Time after time, he stumbles upon the Rangers to get other ultimate powers for himself. He has other Ranger keys like the Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, Magna Defender, Titanium Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, Nova Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, Wolf Warrior, Sentinel Knight, Elephant Spirit Ranger, Bat Spirit Ranger, Shark Spirit Ranger, Jarrod, Camille, and female Red Samurai Ranger. After getting those keys, Timmy retaliates by morphing into his powerful monster monster form. After weakening the Rangers, and including stabbing the Silver Ranger to death, he steals their powers and flees. The Silver Ranger is then revived by the ghosts of previous Rangers. He teams up with Vordmax, and defeats the Red and Green Rangers. He seemingly killed the Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Silver Rangers,who surprisingly survived the blast. He was using Bongo as a pawn to get to the Galleon, and kills Bongo, knocking Nathan out cold. Timmy challenges the remaining Rangers to another fight, and as you know it, he defeats them easily and hijacks the Galleon. Nathan wakes up and find out that Timmy succeeds. The Rangers sneak up aboard, and got their powers back. When all, but Nathan, Rangers challenge Timmy once more, they had no luck at all. Timmy is just far too powerful for the Rangers to take down no matter what they do. Timmy seems unbeatable and immortal. But the easily wounded Nathan steps in and asks Timmy to the very last duel, where it will go on until the winner lives and the loser dies. The duel ends up in an explosion, wounding the two so badly. But, Zendio snatches up Timmy for protection and attacks the Rangers with his ship and the fleet. At the final battle, while Zendio is destroyed by the Rangers, Timmy was also wounded, and pleads Nathan for forgiveness. But he was killed by him instead. Bongo: Timmy's pet monkey, as well as his pawnfor his plans. He "promises" Bongo all the bananas he can eat if he helps him. He can summon giant monsers to battle the Rangers. He is Sally's American counterpart. Frank Welker provides vocals for Bongo. King Zendio: the leader of Ranzack, and the main villain. He takes over when the news of his son's death devastates him. He is ultimately destroyed in the final battle. He is Ackdos Gil's American counterpart, and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Feddler: one of Ranzack's most powerful warriors since Vordmax. He is responsible for killing Rachael's parents. He is ultiamtely detroyed by the Pirate Gigazord. He is Zatsurig's American counterpart, and is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Shojo: one of Ranzack's most talented captains, and has a joyful nature. He is armed with a large mallet. He is destroyed in the final battle. He is Daidenroh's American conterpart, and is voiced by Clancy Brown. Ramjars: red versions of the Arborgs, only stronger and serve as Zendio's bodyguards. Skarkhan: Xandred's successor after he got sealed up permanetly in Power Rangers Super Samurai. He and Octoroo summoned defeated enemies to aid him in his plans. He is defeated by the Power Piratezord. He is the Black Cross Fuehrer's American counterpart, and is voiced by David Kaye. Octoroo: Skarkhan's right-hand man. Jeff Szustermann reprises that voice role. Moogers: pirahna-like Nighlok foot soldiers. Scalpin: leader of the Ten Terrors from Power Rangers Mystic Force, who is revived by Skarkhan. Magma, Cyclopsis, and an army of Hidiacs are revived with him. Scorch: leader of the Phantom Beasts from Power Rangers Jungle Fury, who is revived by Skarkhan. Runner, Badrat, and an army of Rinshi are revived with him. Venjix: leader of the Venjix Computer Network from Power Rangers R.P.M., who is revived by Skarkhan. General Crunch, Kilobyte, and an army of Grinders are revived with him. ALLIES: Captain Goldbeard: the Ranger's leader, and a ghost pirate. Perry: Goldbeard's talking parrot who is voiced by Billy West. The Samurai Rangers: teamed up with the Pirate Rangers to battle Skarkhan's men. ZORDS: Red Galleon-Austin's zord Blue Jet-Jacob's zord Yellow Hauler-Abbey's zord Green Racer-Nate's zord Pink Sub-Sarah's zord *Pirate Megazord(combo of galleon, jet, hauler, racer, and sub) Mystic Dragon *Mystic Piratezord(combo of Pirate Megazord and Mystic Dragon) Red Delta Runner *S.P.D. Piratezord(combo of Pirate Megazord and Red Delta Runner) Red Lion *Wild Force Piratezord(combo of Pirate Megazord and Red Lion) *Samurai Piratezord(what the Wild Force Piratezord becomes) Time Drill-Seth's zord *Power Rex(what Time Drill becomes) *Teer Spiralzord(what Power Rex becomes) Samurai Star Chopper *Storm Piratezord(combo of Pirate Megazord and Samurai Star Chopper) *Pirate Ultrazord(combo of Pirate Megazord and Teer Spiralzord) Condor Dragster-(A RPM zord) *R.P.M. Piratezord(combo of Pirate Megazord and Condor Dragster) *Pirate Gigazord(combo of R.P.M. Piratezord and Teer Spiralzord) Category:Power Rangers Category:Television Series Category:Tokusatsu Category:Nickelodeon